The Sixth Guardian
by koblala
Summary: Pitch is back in this new tale of action adventure and romance. He now knows how to stop the guardians once and for all by destroying the moon. In dire need of help the moon announces a new guardian named cupid who had just died in a major Earthquake just minutes before. Jack Frost inconveniently falls in love and the new Guardian must use her love to save herself, and the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Just a regular day, it was. Jack Frost, also known as the bringer of winter, the champion of snowball fights, and the savor to all children's hopes and dreams. The newest guardian was filling his duties. He was bringing fun and laughter to the children all over the world.

The other guardians were doing their jobs. North was building toys and carving ice sculptures, Bunnymund was painting Easter eggs and getting next year's preparations done. Tooth was directing her fairies and making sure everything was in order. And of course, Sandy was bringing good dreams to all of the children in the world. After the battle with Pitch, the guardians were set back decades worth of work. They are all working hard as ever.

RUMBLE! The ground started to shake.

"Whoa-o!" Jack fell to the ground. "What the heck was that?" he mumbled to himself, looking around.

"What just happened?!" shouted a nearby kid, who was wearing a blue hat. Another boy not much farther, lifted himself up off the ground, and brushed some of the mud on his pants off. "I don't know, but let's not stick around for it to happen again."

"Sounds good! Let's go!"

B-B-BRUMBLE! The ground aggressively vibrated. BAM! "Ow!" The boy wearing the blue hat fell and skinned his elbow on the cement. The Earth rapidly moved back and forth, and up and down. He stayed on the ground, covering his head with his arms. "It must be an Earthquake!" yelled the second boy as he tightly gripped a flag pole.

"Kids! Get out of here!" Jack frantically shouted to them. There was no response. He began flailing his arms around to get their attention. "URG! It's no use!" He said in frustration. Even though Jack was now a guardian, very few children had actually believed in him, which means they also couldn't see him either.

The boy who was clutching the flag pole kept his eyes closed hard enough, to where it looked as if his eyelids would rip. The flag pole was hitting against the sculpted lion face of the park statue. The boy noticed the rattling noise and glanced above him. The nose of the lion came crashing down.

"NO!" Jack ran as fast as his feet could possibly move. He aimed his staff at the falling statue. A spark shot out of the top and hit the lion head; the carved statue froze in mid-air. Jack leaped into the air, caught a hold of the boy's jacket, and the lion head plunged to the ground and shattered into pieces.

Jack's back skidded across the cement, still holding on to the little boy. CLANG! His head smacked the bottom pole of a street sign. "DAMMIT!" he shouted in pain. Jack took one hand off the boy's head and gripped his own.

The Earth stopped shaking, and the Boy jack had saved shook his head in disbelief. "Where did you come from!?" he asked frantically. After Jack reassured himself that his skull wasn't split open, he lifted himself up off the icy cement. The boy stared at him in amazement.

Jack bent down and put his hands on his knees to catch a breath. Then, he looked up at the boy. Lifted one of his hands and pointed to the boy's heart, "Right there, that's where I came from." The boy looked confused; he glanced at his chest, and then looked back at Jack. "Yeah, I know. It's pretty corny" he stood back up stretching his back. "Make sure your friend over there is alright." Jack pointed to the other boy on the sidewalk, "then get to safety, there might be an aftershock, and I don't want you two out here when that happens." The boy nodded and ran off to aid his friend.

After they were out of sight, Jack ran and jumped into the air, and let the wind carry him off the ground. It was interesting that there was an Earthquake in Michigan, since there is no tectonic plates anywhere near the northern United States. There is no reason for it. He had to find out why. When he saw the vague shadow of North's workshop, he aimed lower to the ground.

Inside the workshop, there was a huge ruckus, North, Bunnymund, and tooth were all screaming and yelling at each other, while Sandman furiously made symbols above his head.

"How could this happen?!" Tooth questioned while frantically pacing in a circle.

"I don't know. How is this even possible?" Bunnymund answered.

"Are you absolutely sure it was _everywhere_?" asked North.

"I'm positive! My fairies have reported from every inch of this planet!"Tooth replied.

"The strangest part is that it happened everywhere at the exact same time." Bunny squinted while rubbing his chin.

"Precisely! I have received many severe reports from the North Eastern Area of the United States." Tooth informed.

Sandy appeared to be the only one who had noticed Jack in the corner of the room. He waved at the other guardians and pointed towards Jack to get their attention.

"Oh! There you are Jack!" North exclaimed, "Sandy, why didn't you tell us Jack was here?" Sandy gritted his teeth. "You're right on time! We have an emergency." Tooth flew over to Jack to welcome him.

"Yeah, actually, I wanted to tell you guys that there was an Earthquake in Michigan. That's a bit strange don't you think? I assumed most Earthquakes in the United States was in the southern California area. Two kids almost got killed just now!" Jack explained.

"That's the emergency! There has been a large Earthquake, but the weird part is that it happened all over the world at the exact same time!"Tooth shouted. "See? Look!" she walked over to the television and started flipping through channels. "A TV?" Jack looked surprised, "Since when do you have a TV?" "We thought we would be more modern in technology," North explained. There were news casts in all different languages, showing different pictures of natural disasters on every channel.

"What?" Jack was surprised, "How… Why did this happen?"

"No clue!" shouted North in his Russian accent, "But it is definitely not natural."

Sandy jumped around, looking behind him, and pointing furiously.

"Not now Sandy!" Bunny waved his hand move him away.

Sandy had a pissed look on his face. He went over to Jack and pulled on his hoodie. Jack looked down, "What is it Sandy?" Sandy leaped and pointed at the giant globe in the center of the room.

"Hey guys!" Jack shouted to get the rest of their attention, "Look!"

Everyone stopped bickering and looked up. "What in blaze is that?" Bunny said staring at the globe in confusion. There was a glowing light floating above what looked like either Ohio or Michigan. The light started to shine brighter and brighter until, all of a sudden, the light shot across and covered the whole globe as it was a few minutes earlier.

"Okay, that was weird." North said.

"Ummm…" Jack kept staring at the globe and shook his head, "I know I don't have the cleanest record, but I did **not** do it this time! Whatever that flashing light thingy that was just going on there, I didn't do it! I just wanna make that clear."

"No one is blaming you Jack…" Tooth reassured.

"This has never happened before, but I know that it isn't good." North bellowed, My belly is telling me so!"

Bunnymund smacked his forehead, "Oh cronky! Not that again!"

"Well was it wrong last time when Pitch was here!?"

"Uh… no… but you did eat a lot of bean dip last night."

"Only because I was at a Fiesta celebrating the days of the Dead in Mexico!"

"Days of the Dead are in October… It's January."

"That is beside the point."

Jack interrupted, "Okay, while you figure out your stomach ache, I'm going to go check out the Michigan/Ohio area for anything suspicious." Jack grabbed his staff and headed for the door. "Wait, Jack!" shouted Tooth. Jack turned around to see a light aiming at the floor. He looked up; the light appeared to be emanating from the moon. "Man in Moon," North looked up at the sky, "What is it old friend?" The light moved towards the center of the room, where a symbol was etched into a gold tile. The tile rumbled and shook, until the circular shaped tile started to rise above the ground. At the bottom of the tile, there was a giant block of ice grinding its way up.

Jack came closer, "Uhh… What's happening?

"It appears Man in Moon has decided to make a new guardian." North gazed at the ice.

"I don't understand why though, It's not like we're in danger." Tooth said in confusion, "I mean yeah, there was the Earthquake, but they happen all the time, it's nothing the five of us can't handle."

"Maybe he realized having Frosty over here as a guardian was a dumb idea, so he's replacing him." Bunny said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha, you're hilarious," Jack stomped his staff on the floor and leaned on it. Then he lied his head on the top of the staff, pretending to look adorable. He replied sarcastically, "but then you'd miss me too much."

"I think I could manage. Here, why don't I give you a little parting gift." Bunny pulled out his boomerang, and prepared to strike.

Tooth ran in between Bunny and Jack, "guys! This is serious!" She pointed towards the block of ice in the middle of the room, "Look!"

The ice began to glow as everyone stared at it. Sandy made a three-leaf clover symbol above his head, nodding. "You're right Sandy, It's gotta be the Leprechaun this time!" Tooth assured. The ice shined so bright, that the guardians had to block the light by covering their eyes. The ice's light died down, and they all looked up at the block of ice to see who was carved into the ice.

The ice carving showed a girl with a soft expression on her face. She looked around her mid to late teens. Strung around her back was a large bow and there were a couple of what looked like to be hand carved arrows. "Sorry Sandy." North patted him on the back. Sandy angrily threw his hands up in the air and stomped around.

"Wait… who… is that… exactly?" Tooth tilted her head trying to guess who the sculpture resembled.

"No one I've ever seen before." "Maybe Jack would know her, since she's obviously not well known. You're the expert in that department." Bunny snickered.

Jack glared at Bunnymund for a moment, "You've got some hurtful comments today."

"Anything for the most annoying, and most troublesome fellow such as yourself." Bunny sarcastically commented.

"Anyways…" Jack glared at bunny for a moment and then looked to the rest of the group "I haven't met her either."

"Is there any way to track her, to find out where she is?" Asked Bunny.

Sandy shook his head.

Tooth answered disappointedly, "No. Unfortunately, since we don't know who she is or her name, there's no way to locate her."

"So, for no apparent reason we've added another member to our little 'gang', except none of us know her, or know where she is, and there is absolutely no way of finding her." Jack said sarcastically, "Awesome."

"Well we could start by looking for girl in area on globe that make big BOOM!" North suggested in his Russian accent.

"Good idea. Jack, you go check the Michigan area like you said you would, if she's not there, then look over the rest of North America." Bunnymund instructed, "North, you look around the Europe and Asia region, and I'll search the Australia and Africa continent. Tooth you stay here in case something else happens with the globe. And Sandy, you have to get back to making dreams, so you go do that, and just keep an eye out for the girl."

"Deal!" Jack gave a quick nod, ran out of the room and left. "Alright! Let's get to work!" Tooth commanded. Sandy created a giant cloud of gold sand and flew away on it. "So, would you like me to drop you off?" North ask Bunnymund, gesturing towards his sleigh as he raised an eyebrow. "Ah… That's alright, Mate. I think I'll stick to my tunnels." He tapped his foot; a large hole appeared in the ground, and he jumped through it. "Suit yourself." North hopped into his sleigh and grasped the reigns, "MUSH!" The reindeer galloped their way out of the workshop.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Cupid-**

Ouch, that hurt. Ugh, I feel like someone took a jack hammer and pressed start on my forehead.

I open my eyes. I can barely see; there is black smoke everywhere. I'm lying on top of some kind of wooden board. I'm coughing my head off, it's impossible to breathe in this stuff! Wait… why is there smoke around me? *cough, cough* Can I move? I wiggle my fingers; those seem to be okay. Let's try arms. I lift them both up and put my hands on the ground. Alright, I'm looking good so far. I push myself off the ground and gradually move my legs so I can sit up.

My eyes widen as I see debris all around me. I stand all the way up, and find out that my clothes are completely ruined by burn marks and black powdery stuff that looks like charcoal, but smells like plastic. Which is a shame, because it looks like this shirt was really cute. Thankfully, I myself am not burnt to a crisp, which is more than I can say for whatever building used to stand here. There's tons of debris everywhere I look. What happened?

It's dark; must be night time. I look at the stars for a moment, they're so bright. About two seconds later I heard a whisper. I turned around, but no one was there. "Cu…" Huh? There it was again! It seemed to be coming from above me; my head looked up. The moon full and radiant as ever. "Welcome Cupid" The whisper said. Was that the moon? Something in my heart told me that it was. Who was cupid? Was I cupid? Like, the Valentine's Day one? Maybe that's my name. If it is, my parents must not have liked me very much to name me that…

I glanced at my feet when I saw a shiny glimmer. I looked back down. There was a silvery object lying on top of some debris. I bent down to pick it up. The silver object was long and smooth, there was an elastic string tightly tied to both ends of the bent stick. It was a bow! If there was a bow, there had to be some arrows to go with it.

Boards and ashes covered the Earth; I started kicking burnt beyond recognition objects until sure enough, there was a bag with four sturdy arrows sticking out of it. Still having the bow in my hand, I picked up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. There must have been a fire here. It's interesting that the bow, the bag of arrows, and I seemed to be the only things not completely fried. Maybe the fire had before I got here, and I then I was knocked unconscious. Yeah, that makes sense! That's why I don't remember anything.

The bow began to vibrate in my hand, and glowed a bright pink; so did one of the arrows, as it fell onto the ground. "What the-"I crouched down to pick up the arrow. The second I touched the arrow, I felt the urge to shoot it. I have no idea how I knew this, but I placed the arrow at the tip of my finger, extended the string on the bow, stood strait, took a deep breath, and released. "Wow" I said to myself. I was amazed with what I just did. The arrow started glowing again. It shined brighter and brighter until it vanished into thin air. Then a POOF sound came from the same direction. A pinkish, purplish cloud of dust appeared where the arrow vanished. That was weird.

I ran over to the cloud of colorful dust, jumping and running over debris and ash, kicking up a white dust cloud behind me. My feet had finally touched the ground. WOAH! IT'S REALLY COLD! I looked down and saw snow everywhere…oh.

I focused back on the dust cloud, and ran over. When I went near it, I felt instantly happy. There was no confusion, no sadness, I felt safe. The cloud started forming into a solid object. It kept moving and morphing until a small white rose appeared, and fell onto the ground.

I picked up the flower and felt total and complete happiness; it seemed like a memory; as if I had felt like this before. The rose has such elegant beauty, that I was afraid to touch the petals. The aroma was desirable too. I leaned my head closer to the flower and took a sniff. It smelled wonderful, in fact, so wonderful, that I sneezed. "ACH-OO!"

Strangely, a little patch of dead grass and snow surrounding me became a healthy, living patch of green grass. The snow had melted into water that fed the grass. I kneeled to the ground to feel it with my hands. It felt so alive, It almost seemed like the grass was happy too.

I smiled. This is pretty cool. I want to try it again. I went to pick the arrow back up, but it was gone. I looked at my bag, and there were four arrows again! This is sweet! I have a never ending supply of arrows that bring love and happiness, I make flowers out of thin air, and I sneeze grass back to life. COOL! I take the rose and tuck it behind my ear, like people do when they're visiting Hawaii.

Hey. Maybe grass isn't the only thing I can bring back to life! I quickly stood up and ran over to some nearby trees. They looked like they were the entrance to a large forest that leads on for miles. One of the trees had appeared to have been cut down. "Aha!" Now all I have to do is sneeze on the tree. Hmmm… one problem, I don't need to sneeze. I looked around for anything that could help me. Dry grass! I picked a piece of dead grass and started tickling my nose.

I didn't sneeze, but I laughed pretty loud. Now I just looked like a freak tickling her face with a dead plant. That didn't help at all. I threw the grass to the side. I took in a deep breath to think. Nothing came to mind. I blew out the air in my mouth and sighed. It was so cold outside; I could see my breath floating in the air, sinking down, softly touching the ground. The same thing happened! The snow melted and the grass turned green. It took me a second to realize what happened. IT'S MY BREATH! NOT MY SNEEZE! Wow I feel dumb…

I crouched down to the tree and softly blew on it. All of a sudden the bark stretched and pulled up towards the sky; it became a darker brown and branches grew out of it. The sticks connected to the tree grew outward and got skinnier until they ended. Then, small little leaves peaked out of some of the twigs. I stood back in amazement. This is so cool.

I grabbed my bow and tied the bag of arrows to my back. The woods seemed to be calling me in some way; I took a quick glance around me to see if anyone had just seen what I had done. It looked like no one had been here for a while. Mine as well try out what I can do a bit more…

I stood there for a minute debating what I should do. Oh, what the heck. A huge grin grew on my face, and I bolted towards the woods.

The flats I was wearing on my feet were burnt and covered in grey ash. I'm not even sure what color they used to be. They start falling apart a little bit as I'm running. It irritated me, so I kicked them off. The snow was freezing me earlier, so why wasn't it now? I don't really care for the answer at the moment. I'm just running through the brisk air, letting my hair flow where it pleases.

A patch of grass was surrounded by a circle of dead trees. I ran towards it and took a huge breath. While standing in the middle of the tree circle, I slowly spun around and blew out every particle of oxygen in me. My arms were held out as I spun. The world felt like it was slowing down. I stopped and opened my eyes, everything was living again. The grass was emerald green, the bark of the trees had turned into a deep brown, but everything was still covered in a crystal white snow to keep a winter look.

I held my arms out and fell backwards onto the snow covered grass. My hands gripped each individual strand, feeling the crisp smoothness. I smiled and laughed. Staring at the sky was so peaceful, looking at the stars, the moon, and the trees. But what was that? I looked up; there was still a tree that was dead. I stood up and walked over to the tree and examined it. It was still a lifeless grey color. Air filled my lungs, and deflated. A white cloud of my breath completely surrounded the stump.

Nothing happened.

Why didn't it work? I put my hand on the tree and my head drooped down. Why didn't this tree get a second chance? It would have been beautiful, if only it had the opportunity to grow and thrive. My hand felt tingly. I looked up. A pink dust cloud floated above the stump and formed an entire tree trunk. In shock, I fell backwards and landed on my butt. Then, the cloud was building elegantly sculpted branches and leaves. Oak leaves had taken over the tree. I did a back crawl on the ground while staring at the magic. By the time the pink clouds had faded away, the tree was the most humongous thing I had ever seen! It was easily the tallest thing in the forest.

"That's a neat little trick you've got there." A man had said behind me. I jumped about ten feet. My head slowly turned around with hairs sticking up on my neck. The air felt drier to me all of a sudden.

My head was now facing the man. He actually didn't look that terrifying at all, but I still wasn't moving. He looked about my age, which I think is around late teenage years. I wasn't really sure; I don't know how old I am. His face was pale, and his eyes were a bright hypnotic blue. The boy's hair was as white as the snow, and he was holding onto a tall wooden stick that was sparkling with frost. As he leaned on one of the trees I had revived, he gave a slight smile and said, "Hi there, I'm Jack frost." "You know, you are a very hard girl to find."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was frozen in my tracks. My eyes didn't move, and not a word came from my mouth. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" the man named Jack stood up strait, "In fact, we've got a few more looking for you right now on the other side of the world."Who was he? And why had he been looking for me? It might be because of my powers. I'm assuming he saw what had happened to the tree just now. "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" He put his head against the giant stick he was holding.

Maybe he's like a government agent and I'm a runaway spy or test subject. Then again… that's an interesting outfit for someone who works for the government. He's also way too young.

Well, whatever he is, I don't trust him and I need to get out of here. "You don't have to be shy, I don't bite." Jack said with a little laugh in his voice, "For the most part, anyways." I gave him a dirty look and moved my head back a bit. "I… I'm kidding… It was just a joke." He reassured.

I still had a questionable look on my face. My head didn't move an inch, but my eyes studied him. He didn't seem that dangerous, but looks can be deceiving. I'm looking around for the quickest exit. There was an opening between the trees over to my right. The silver bow was right in between us though, and I might need it later.

"Anyways, the reason I've been searching for you is because I need to take you back to the workshop." He informed me. I inched towards my bow. Hand prints were formed into the ice cold flakes. "There has been an Earthquake here, and I think you might have something to do with it."

I'm crawling closer and closer to the bow. "And if you would just come with me, we could get things sorted ou-" I snatched the bow and bolted for the opening in the trees, without looking back.

"Hey! Get back here!" He shouted after me, "ugh, dammit!" I was running as fast as my feet would take me. A crackling noise came from behind me. Just then, Jack had appeared out of the corner of my eye, and he was… FLYING!? "I just wanna talk!" he yelled. I ran faster, but he caught up. So I turned and headed to my left. He was startled, "Wha… Hey!" He used the looped end of his stick to grab on to a tree and swing around in my direction.

Now he was starting to irritate me. I need to lose him somehow. There was a frozen lake ahead of us. If I could just get across it and run into a thicker part of the woods on the other side, then I should be safe. Jack was pretty fast though; I need to find a quicker way across the lake than running. All there is around here are trees and snow. Then, I saw a large piece of bark not too far off in the distance. I run towards it snatch it up. It seems pretty sturdy, but there's only one way to find out. The icy lake was coming up; I held the large chunk of bark in front of my chest.

Right at the edge of the lake, I tossed the bark down and hopped on top of it. The bark skidded across the slippery ice. When I started slowing down, I used my foot to push me and the wood. I swerved and swirled around like a snowboarder. This was actually pretty fun! Without knowing it, a huge smile went from cheek to cheek. I turned around to see how far ahead of him I was. My smile went dead when I saw that Jack was shooting sparks out of his stick. The sparks turned into a large sheet of ice in which he was riding along on his bare feet.

I mumbled to myself, "How the hell?..." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "You wanna like that huh!?" He shouted, "Then here!" He aimed the stick towards the wood I was using as a sled, "Take this!" Bright blue sparks shot out and a long strip of ice came out from under the bark. The ice curled upwards into a steep loop ahead of me. I started losing control, and my sled looped up along the ice. Unfortunately, I couldn't defy gravity like my new frosty friend and I fell on my back. "Oh, that hurt." I cringed in pain. "You didn't really expect to beat the master at his own game, did you?" Jack walked up to me. I was still lying down. He crouched down above me "Gotcha!" he laughed.

As he laughed I blew on the ice above us until a selection turned into water. A chunk landed right on top of his head. "Ow!" He yelled. "You spoke too soon!" I remarked with a smirk I grabbed onto some ice sticking out of the ground and slid my body put from underneath the ice loop. I stood up and rushed over to the other side of the woods.

"Really!?" Jack must have been getting a little irritated too. He grabbed his staff and followed me.

While I was running, I was paying more attention to Jack, than I was the ground. There must have been a stump, or rock or something, because next thing I knew, my foot had tripped, and my body skidded about five feet, face first. "O-Ouch!" I rubbed my cheek. There appeared to be no scratches.

I went to pull myself up, when I realized that my bow was missing! "Dammit! I have to lose it right now of all times!?" I said to myself under my breath. I heard footsteps nearby; I have to find that damn bow before he sees me! I smack my hands over my pockets to check there. Wait… HOW THE HELL WOULD IT BE ABLE TO FIT IN MY POCKETS!? I'M SO STUPID! "RRRG!" I looked around in a circle. Not here. The footsteps got closer. I jumped to my feet and sneaked quickly and quietly to where I had originally landed after I tripped. "Aha!" The bow was caught on a tree branch a few feet away.

"Hey! You there!" Jack ran up in between me and the bow. I became a statue. "Stop…doing…. That!..." he bent down gasping for air. I guess he's not too in shape, "Running like that!...*gasp*… no fair!" "No offense or anything, but whatever that magic stick… thing is you've been carrying around, doesn't seem that fair either." I said. He looked up, and raised a finger at me, "Okay, first of all! It's a _**staff**_ not a _**stick**_! Second of all!..." He tried to think of what to say, "Touché."

"But now you've had your fun, we need to go now."He went to grab my arm, and I immediately moved it away. I smiled sarcastically, "Aw, but I'm just getting started." He smiled angrily, which looked kind of weird. I would run away, but my bow is right behind him! I can't go anywhere. Being nervous, my eyes must have noticeably looked up towards the bow. Jack had seen it.

He turned around and looked back at me, he had a Cheshire cat smile and slightly squinted eyes, "Oh, I see." He spun around again and jumped up. My eyes widened "NO!" I shouted. Too late, the bow was already in his hands. "HA! Too slow babe" he said waving it in front of my face. I quickly picked up some snow and threw it in his face. "ACK!" he yelped, as he wiped the snow out of his eyes with his hands. "HA! Too cocky!...Babe." I yelled back at him. I started running again, but Jack grabbed his staff and aimed it at my feet, "Nuh-uh! Not so fast!" sparks shot out and a slide of ice came out from under me. My feet instantly lost control and began to slip. The worst part, I was heading right for an old oak tree.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed. I sewn my eyes shut, waiting for the crash.

A really funny feeling came over me; I felt very light weight, like I wasn't carrying my own body anymore. The rush went away instantly, and I tumbled through the snow. My elbow smacking a rock stopped me.

"Ow!" I grabbed my arm, and opened my eyes finally. There was no blood, not even a scrape, but I saw red surrounding me. I looked around to find dozens of rose petals scattered in a circle. "Um…" This is weird. Why didn't I hit the tree… I peeked behind me. There's the ice slide, and there is the tree I was about to crash into, about ten feet away, it's impossible for me to have avoided that.

"Wha- what did you just do!?" Jack rushed over to me. " I mean, I'm glad you didn't get hurt, but seriously, what just happened?"

I started blubbering like an idiot, "I… uh-I-I…I… don't know."

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what you did, just now?..."

"N-no." I shook my head.

"Well, you kind of turned into a pile of flower petals and disappeared, then showed up here." He explained.

"What?" A weird look was on my face.

"Um… Yeah…" He pointed towards the tree, "It's almost like you teleported somehow."

"Whoa! Really!?" I was freaked out but excited at the same time.

"Yeah…" he gave me a weird look, "you didn't know you could do that?"

"Nuh-uh." I shook my head again. "This is so COOL!" I jumped up and ran over to the other pile of rose petals to inspect it.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled to him, "I have these… powers! A-and… like magic stuff happens!" I was staring at my hands like I was high.

"You seem really surprised about this…" he still giving me a look, like I was possessed.

"Well, Yeah!" I shouted, "If you woke up on a pile of ash and debris, and suddenly have the ability to make flowers and crap out of thin air, you would be pretty freaked too!"

"W-wait!" he motioned his hand to stop me, "Woke up?"

"Mm-hmm." I answered.

His eyes looked up and down, examining me. He seemed very disturbed by what I said for some reason. Quietly he asked, "Who are you?"

I had to think about it. "Umm…" Then I remembered, the moon had spoken to me 'Cupid' it had said. "I know this is going to sound insane, but… I think the moon told me. My name is… um… Cupid!"

"When did you wake up?" I felt like he was interviewing me.

"What, is this twenty questions or something?" I hardly even know the guy and I'm telling him all of this stuff!? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Just answer the question!" He snipped at me.

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe a few hours before you showed up." I guessed.

His eyes widened, "You mean… You were just born!?" a horrified look was on his face.

"Uh… I don't know what that means." I said.

"You **were** that huge explosion on the globe!" He appeared to be making sense of all of this. That makes one of us at least.

"Uh…" My expression looked very dumb.

"But then why would you be called for as a guardian? He wouldn't get someone who's brand new!" Jack started muttering to himself.

"Okay… I know you think that you're making sense right now, but trust me when I tell you that you're really not." I informed him.

"Huh?" He looked up, just remembering that he wasn't the only one there, "Oh, sorry."

"Here, come with me, and I promise you that I will explain everything." He held out his hand.

I stared at him for a moment, "I dunno… that sounds a lot like what a serial killer would say right before the girl gets kidnapped." I didn't feel comfortable with this, "I still don't trust you."

"How could you not trust me!?"

"Oh… I don't know… maybe because YOU JUST HAD ME HURLDLING FOR A TREE!? NOT TO MENTION, RIGHT BEFORE THAT YOU CHASED ME DOWN AND STOLE MY BOW YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh…Right…That…" He looked down and had a three year olds "opps" face, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt by almost crashing into the tree."

I glared at him, "How convenient…"

He jolted his hand a bit, "Will you please just come with me!?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because."

"What is going to take for you to just cooperate!?"

A smug was on my face, "Dance" I don't know why, but that was the first thing that came to my mind. I wanted to see just how desperate he was.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, dance and I'll go with you."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Nope." I smiled, "Then I'll know how serious you are about this." "That, and it's not every day you see a guy make a complete fool of himself."

He shook his head, "I'm not going to-"

"Then I guess I'm not going anywhere." I sat on a nearby rock and smirked.

"COME ON! I don't have all day!"

"I do…" I sang.

He looked at me for a sec to make sure if I was serious or not. I didn't move an inch. Jack looked pretty pissed at me. This was fun! He sighed, "Fine!" He set down his staff and stood up strait. Then, he took in a deep breath and was about to make his first move. "PFFFFT!" I started cracking up so hard, "I'm kidding, you don't actually have to. I can't believe you really going to do it just because I told you to…" He relaxed his shoulders, "Oh thank god." " Now will you please come with me?" He held out his hand again.

I gave a questioning look for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Okay." I grabbed his hand, and stood myself up. I don't trust him, but he's the only thing I've got to an answer to all of this.

He smiled. "Alright! Now, since you clearly aren't used to that flower petal travel thing you do," Jack grabbed my arms and slung them over his shoulders, "We'll take frosty flight!""Huh?!" I was beginning to second guess this now, but it was too late. "AAAAAHH!" We were flying up higher and higher by the minute.

The further we got from the ground the more I clung to him like a leech, and I'm pretty sure my finger nails were digging into his collar bone. He looked at me. "Enjoying the ride?" he laughed. Nothing but a slight shriek came from my mouth.

Don't look down! Don't look down! I try to calm myself, but sure enough, I take a peek under me, and find that the giant oak trees look like ants. Yay. My breaths became larger and much quicker. I tightened my grip on his hoodie, holding on for dear life, and closed my eyes to wait for this trauma to be over with.

"How m-much longer?" I whimpered. I'm not a huge fan of heights. "Not much further!" He shouted to me. He had to shout in order for me to hear him with the sound of the wind gusting through my ears, "See, there it is! The workshop!" There was a large building off in the distance that looked like a castle, from the 1800's or something. It was beautiful.

"Time to take a short cut!" He smiled back at me. I look over his shoulder to see his face, "Short cut?" Uh-oh… He chuckled, "ONE!…TWO!…THREE!" Jack became strait as a pencil and dived toward the castle, like a meteor headed towards Earth. "AAAAAAHH!" I screamed again… like a baby. He's doing this on purpose, I know it.

After about 30 seconds of that terror, he slowed down and lightly landed on the ground feet first. I pried my arms off of him, and stood stiff as a pole. My whole body was paralyzed, and my hair looked like a tornado had been playing soccer on it.

"And that, was payback." He smiled. I glared at him. I knew he was doing on purpose… "Well, anyways, this is North's workshop!" he opened his arms wide to show of the big building.

"Come on, let's go!" he started walking towards the main entrance. I didn't move, I was too busy looking at the intricate carvings etched into the wood of the workshop. He stopped and looked back at me. "Well, come on!" motioning his arm to follow. I snapped out of LaLa Land and ran over to him.

I wonder what's on the other side of these doors…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

My eyes were as wide as could be. There were bright lights, exciting sounds, and FLYING TOYS! This is every child's dream. What is this place? Jack had mentioned someone named North; I don't exactly know who that is though...

As I stood in the middle of the room gawking, Jack casually walked over by a huge globe that was about the size of a building itself, and shouted sarcastically, "Honey I'm ho-ome!"

"There you are Jack!" A woman exclaimed. I turned around to see who else was there. They were farther away and I couldn't see her very well, but she was wearing a really funny looking dress covered in rainbow colored feathers. "You're back so soon! It's just me here. Everyone is still out searching." The woman told Jack, "So? Did you find her?" He motioned a hand towards me, "take a look for yourself." She turned around, saw me, and gasped. The she jumped high into the air and flew over to me. Wait… SHE CAN FLY TOO!?

She took my hand and started shaking it rapidly up and down and was talking fast, "Hi! I'm Toothiana! But you can call me Tooth! What's your name!? Where did you come from!? You look pretty young to be a guardian! That's a cool bow! Where did you get it!? What does it do!? How did you die!? Let me see your teeth! Did you floss when you were alive!?" Her fingers were now stretching my cheeks apart. My brain couldn't process half the things she just said. Jack snickered in the corner of the room, "Way to not freak her out." All that could come from my mouth was "Hwaaa?..."

"Come again?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Jack rushed over. "Uh… Tooth, this is Cupid" he said gesturing towards me. "H-hi" I waved softly. I probably had the most terrified look on my face, but she didn't really seem to care. "Oh! It's so nice to meet you!" She picked me up, hugged me, and twirled around.

When she set me down, I brushed myself off a little, "Wow, you're… friendly." I looked at her, and realized that the dress she was wearing wasn't a dress after all! It was her actual body! Weird…

"So, where did you come from!?" she asked. "Well, I-" she cut me off by pressing her finger on my lips. "Wait! We need to wait until everyone else gets here." "When _**is**_ everyone else getting here?" Jack asked, looking around. "Not sure, they probably don't know that you've found her." She explained.

"Is there any way to call them here?" he asked.

"I'll send a group of my fairies out" she reassured, "Girls!"

Four tiny little bird things came flying down, and spoke to tooth by using their little squeaky voices. They nodded their heads and flew away. "What are those?" I gazed upon them. "Fairies." She said. "Cool." I said acting like that was completely normal.

SLAM! The doors swung open. A large, and slightly chubbier, man came in, "You called?" he asked in a Russian accent.

"Wow that was quick." Jack was impressed.

Tooth winked at him, "My girls are just that good."

The large man came in and walked over to Jack and Tooth. "So, you found her?" he grumbled questioningly. "Yes! Oh my gosh! She is so adorable and nice! Look!" Tooth pointed to me. I raised my hand to give a slight wave, "Hi-ya."

"Why hello, Miss!" he welcomed me as he walked over, "My name is North, or Santa , old St. Nick, ect." "So how do you like my workshop!?" He opened his arms wide and looked around the whole building. "This is **your** place!?" I asked in amazement. My eyes widened. "Wait… your name is Santa, as in Santa Clause!? That means I'm in Santa's workshop!" I stared freaking out a little bit, so I cooled down, "I mean…" I tried to look unimpressed, "Yeah… It's cool." While really, the child on the inside of me is squealing.

"So, what is your name miss?" North knelt down so we were at the same height. Jeez this was huge, "uh… I'm Cupid." I said trying to stay calm.

"Well Cupid, welcome to the North Pole!" he shook my hand, "Make yourself comfortable! If you need anything, just ask the elves." I don't know how I've missed it, but there were little elves walking around all over the place. They were even shorter than I imagined, and man! They have funny looking outfits!

"Uh… thanks!" I smiled awkwardly. One elf came up to me and held up a plate of cookies. "No thank you." I told the elf. He got pretty pissed off and threw the cookies on the floor. "Jeez… sorry." I didn't mean to make him angry, I'm just not very hungry with all of this going on. "Don't apologize! They are just very temperamental… not really sure why." North reassured me. He looked down at the elf, "Now clean up this mess and go bake me some more cookies." The elf's face turned red with anger, then he around and stomped off. His cute little bell jingled as he left the room. I laughed a little. Yeah, I wonder why he would be pissed at the world…

All of a sudden a large hole appeared in the ground and a furry figure "What's all the rifraf that you found the girl?" I asked in an Australian accent, as the hole closed up. I looked at him closer, and realized that he was a gigantic talking animal! "AAHH!" I shrieked and hid behind a desk in the room.

"What the hell was that!?" he turned around to face me. Jack ran over to me. "Way to go, you scared her shitless." He remarked to the creature. He turned to me, "It's alright, he won't hurt you." "He might have rude comments and be a complete ass, but he won't hurt you." Jack chuckled.

I still couldn't say anything, I was paralyzed. "B-but… he's… he's a giant talking kangaroo!" I whispered to him while staring at the animal in terror. "HEY!" It yelled and pointed a finger at me, "I'm not a Kangaroo mate! I'm a bunny rabbit! There is a big difference! Why does everyone keep making that mistake?..."

"You were right about the ass part." I whispered to Jack. He laughed. The Bunny glared at Jack, "I don't like you rubbing off on the newbie." Jack smiled and backed up in defense, "What can I say? She's just got a good personality." Then he winked at me.

"Mm-hmm… Anyways, who are you?" He looked at back at me. "My name's Cupid." I said, still not coming any closer to him. "G'day Cupid." He gave a bow, "I'm Bunnymund, A.K.A. The Easter bunny."

"This day just getting weirder and weirder…" I mumbled to myself. "What?" Jack asked. I don't think he heard me. "Oh… uh, nothing." I replied and faced Bunnymund "Nice to meet you."

"Hey when's that slow poke Sandy getting here?" Bunny asked annoyed to everyone.

BAM! The main doors flung open.

"Never mind." He answered his own question.

A tiny little gold man walked into the room. He wasn't much taller than the elves. "Hey , someone's tardy to the party." Jack said to him like a child tattling on their sibling. The tiny man gave a smug look. Tooth flew over to me. "This is the Sandman, Cupid! We all call him Sandy though." She introduced.

"Um… Hello Mr. Sandman, sir." I crouched down to his level and smiled. He imitated my smile and held out a hand for me to shake, so I did.

"Finally, now everyone is here." Jack clapped his hands together to signal us to get down to business. I stood back up and questioned, "Alright, So why am I here? You said you would explain everything if I came with you, so explain. What's with all this weird stuff that's been happening, and why have you all been searching for me?"

"You don't know?" Tooth cocked her head to the side, "Jack, why didn't you tell her?" "Well, it's just-" Jack began, but North interrupted, "You are a now a guardian! Congratulations!"

"Huh?" I had the dumbest expression on my face.

"A guardian!" Tooth repeated.

"A guardian? A guardian of what?" I still have no idea what they're talking about.

North's proud smile faded, "You know… of all the children in the world!"

I'm so confused. "I'm lost here… someone care to elaborate?" I asked looking around.

"You don't know the guardians?" Bunnymund squinted his eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"No…" I slowly shook my head.

North was confused as well, "But how-"

"That's the thing…" Jack cut in, "She doesn't know anything about us, or even much about herself for that matter."

"You're not making sense Jack." Tooth said in a calmer voice.

"Well… see…" Jack couldn't seem to find the right words to explain the situation, "She was just reborn as a legendary figure."

"What do you mean _just_ born?" she questioned, "Just how long ago?"

"Um…" He hesitated, "Earlier today…"

"WHAT!?" They all shouted in unison. Sandy made a question mark symbol above his head in sparkly gold and gave a surprised expression.

"Is this true?!" North looked at glanced at me.

"I guess…" I shrugged, "I don't really know what the means to be reborn, but I don't remember anything before today when I woke up."

"How could this happen!?" Tooth started flying frantically in a circle, "Why would the man in the moon choose someone brand new to their powers to become a guardian!?"

"Perhaps I can answer that!" said an unfamiliar voice behind me. We all looked over. Chills ran up my spine and the vibe of the room became instantly cold, dark, and dreary. When I saw the man who had spoken, I froze, unable to move.

"Pitch…" North said under his breath.

"In the flesh!" he said in a cold, evil grin.


End file.
